Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a method and device for generating graphical user interface for displaying.
Description of the Related Art
Graphical User Interface (hereinafter referred to as GUI) refers to the user interface that generates graphics for displaying. Generation of the GUI can give users better visual enjoyment.
Currently, displaying of a GUI on the screen can be achieved by first creating multiple windows, and then using a graphical processing unit (hereinafter referred to as GPU) to draw pictures into the plurality of windows, followed by composing the windows drawing with the pictures in the buffers by using the composition function of the GPU, and finally displaying the GUI on the screen through the on screen display (OSD).
In currently existing technologies, whether drawing pictures or composing them, the graphic processing resources of the GPU are needed. At the same time, with the progressive development in science and technology, image resolution continues to improve. An increase in resolution means more graphic processing resources from the GPU are consumed, thus the heavier load on the GPU during processing. Specifically, when there is an increase in picture resolution, the performance of picture processing of the GPU decreases, thus leading to a rapid drop in the frame rate of the GUI output on the screen. The frames on the display will show discontinuity and unsmooth flow as seen by the human eye.
For example, when the picture resolution is 4K2K ultra HD (3840×2160) (i.e. when the total pixel amount of the picture to be processed reaches higher than 8 million), through tests, the frame rate of the GUI output on the screen obtained is 12 fps (the number of frames per second). Due to the special physiological structure of the human eye, when the frame rate of frames is higher than 24 fps, the frames are seen as continuous frames. When this happens, since the frame rate of the GUI is much lower than 24 fps, the human eye will see intermittently displayed GUI, thus seriously affecting the user's visual experience.